Gunvolt
Info of EP Gauge The EP Gauge is the power of Gunvolt as his the main power source. Each Special Moves drain apart of the EP Gauge, so there’s a risk of using these moves too much. The Gauge can recharge overtime by melee attacks or moving. Special Moves Neutral B - Flashfield Gunvolt activate his Flashfield, a circular area swarming with electricity. While holding B, you can move around the stage with the Flashfield, dealing damage to opponents when they connect with the Flashfield. You can also launch bolts attacks when you when A during the time. This attack drain the ED Gauge whenever the Flashfield, with the volt attack costing more. Side B - Dragonsphere Gunvolt create a a large ball of electricity that lingers in space for a bit before vanishing. Whoever is facing close this attack will suffer racking damage. This attack take a chuck of the EP Gauge, so you can create up to four Dragonspheres on screen before recharging. Up B - Crashbolt Gunvolt perform a air hope before creating a pillar of lighting upward. The pillar of lighting create a heavy damage attack to opponents while making you float easily up the air. This attack, however, drain most of your EP Gauge. Down B - Recharge EP Gunvolt fully replenish his EP Gauge. This easily recover your EP Gauge quickly without waiting overtime. However, they’re a risk of overheat, being unable to use his move again until you lose a stock. Final Smash - Voltaic Chains A thunderous voice in Gunvolt’s heart, as he create a series of huge chains to fly across the screen in random directions overlaying the stage. This attack can cause damage to any opponents that pass through the chain. However, once Voltaic Chains change the chains into blue electricity, the damage increase as anyone unde the chains suffer great damage. The Final Smash ended once the chains burst into lightning, sending anyone effected by the FS flying with powerful knock back. This move also recharge the EP Gauge afterword. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Into Creates Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Teenager Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Gunholders Category:Thunder User Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate